Feelings
by Cenobia Vigantzky
Summary: The war is over. Fran and Balthier just landed a big haul. But there's something eating Fran inside, something she has to say. Because in the life of a sky pirate, you never know what day will be your last. (BalFran, implied sex)


Final Fantasy XII is an intellectual property of Square Enix. This work is meant purely for entertainment purposes.

 _'Sometimes I wonder why people hide their feelings.'_

 _'I thought my reason was because we were Sky Pirates, and partners at that. But looking back I see I still felt insecure in his feelings, despite everything.'_

 _'With his gallant flirting that would be directed towards any nearby woman. I do confess I sometimes felt jealous of Princess As-, I mean, Queen Ashe of Dalmasca. But now I see it was unfounded.'_

 _'A while after the end of the war, we managed to find some good treasure, which would last us a while. I admit, I was surprised when he told me his wish to go on "holiday" in a remote area of Phon Coast. While he asked if I preferred a different place, I said no. Truly, I had no idea of places to just... relax. Truth be told, I didn't think he'd be that good at picking a spot either.'_

 _'I was soundly proven wrong.'_

 _'Surprise aside, that summer beach-side house was perfect. Not just the house, but the entire situation. Just the two of us, for weeks. I was a bit anxious, but I was careful to not let it show. Not for now. It wasn't time yet.'_

 _'But I wasn't planning to keep the facade up for long. Nor would I be able to.'_

 _'I think when it finally happened, he knew what I was meaning to do. It seemed each passing day there would be a more perfect situation that the last, as if he was just waiting. Knowing Balthier, that wouldn't be unlikely.'_

 _'I do remember the day I finally brought it up with him. In a day we were both simply relaxing in reclined chairs under the sun, another one of the propitious situations he intentionally created, I used an event from years ago as an excuse.'_

* * *

"Hey. Balthier."

He was looking at the blue skies distractedly. I used that chance to scoot closer.

"I... haven't thanked you yet for when you dragged me out of the Bahamut. If it weren't for that I'd..."

That's when he looked at me. Not his flirty, lady killer look, but a gentle, honest one, that I'd never seen him do before.

"I could never allow you to die, Fran. Even if it'd take my own."

While I did think he had feelings for me, I didn't expect _that_. I couldn't hold the facade anymore. Right then and there, I hugged him, resting my head on his chest. I'd never been that close to him. Never like that.

The cold sting of anxiousness gave way to a warm, reassuring feeling. Something new, but wonderful. Having decided that the dam had broken, I raised my head, looking him in the eyes.

"Balthier, I..."

My words were cut short by his kiss. My whole body seemed to shiver at the sensation. The warm feeling from before suddenly sparked into a raging flame of happiness and longing. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I pressed his lips tighter against mine.

The moment seemed to last an eternity, and I couldn't be happier if it did.

He hugged me as we spun us so he was on top. I felt vulnerable, yet the safest I'd ever been at the same time. When our lips finally separated, I could see he had a calm, wonderful smile, coupled with the warmest eyes I'd ever seen. While he caressed my cheek slightly with his hand, he told me the words I so looked forward to hearing.

"I love you too, Fran."

Those words led to another kiss, more passionate than the last. I remember him kissing his way down to the crook of my neck, suckling it gently, forcing a stifled moan out of me.

Not stifled enough that he didn't notice, of course.

* * *

At some point, Bal took me into a bridal carry to the house, while we kissed. I do not remember when we entered the house, or how he managed to open the door while holding me. When I came to my senses, we were at the house's single bedroom. My bedroom, as he adamantly insisted on sleeping on the sofa.

As he placed me softly on the bed, I realized things would go much further. Not that I doubted it, considering him, but I was so focused on finally telling him how I felt that I didn't even plan for anything else. Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"It's alright Fran, I'll take it from here. You can just relax and enjoy."

A while after that was just a blur of sensations I cannot even remember, let alone describe. When I came to my senses, I didn't have the top of my bikini anymore, while he gently kissed and suckled his way down my body, giving me shivers. I don't know when he took off the lower part of the bikini, but it was a testament to his dexterity that I didn't even notice.

When he kissed his way back up my body and to my neck, however, his hand hovered over my most sensitive part. Between kisses, he caressed me, making me shiver with every movement of his fingers. Only when I ended up letting out an unabashed moan was when he kissed his way back down and substituted his fingers with his tongue and lips.

The feeling was unlike any I'd ever had before, growing and growing inside me to maddening extents. It didn't take long until I couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure peaking and release finally arriving, my body shaking rigidly, breathless moans as I rode the massive wave of pleasure.

"Look like you got the part about enjoying down pat, eh Fran?"

If I wasn't so exhausted right then and there I'd bury myself under the bed. Leave it to Balthier to be able to actually make me blush. Although, any shame or exhaustion disappeared when he started kissing and caressing me again, this time taking off what little clothes he still had on. Yet he kept focusing entirely oh me, driving me crazy once more.

That was until he was on top of me, kissing me deeply as our most sensitive parts touched. He was so warm, I could barely believe it. I was caught off-guard when he sucked my neck harshly, while I felt his length sliding inside me. By the time his mouth went back to kissing me passionately, I could feel him entirely inside me.

While it ached, the feeling of us being joined, together with the joy I felt, was easily stronger than any discomfort. He was gentle... barely moving at first an never stopping his caresses and kisses. I don't remember how long it lasted, but it felt like hours, and every second of it was the best time in my life.

Yet, before I knew it, I felt the familiar feeling of overwhelming pleasure rising inside me. Yet it was different, more... complete than before.

Every single instinct I had shouted at me to hug Balthier tight and kiss him as deep as I could, and that's what I did. I noticed his own pleasure was reaching a peak, and knowing that, knowing not only we were as closed and connected as possible but that we'd reach our peaks together, sent me over the edge. The last thing I remember from that day was trying to moan during the kiss.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the sun was halfway through rising again. But something made my stomach drop. I was alone in bed. Yet it... couldn't have been a dream. I could still slightly feel the ache, and the sheets were stained...while I pondered for a second, my questions were answered by a figure leaning by the door frame.

"Good morning, beautiful. I was starting to worry we went overboard yesterday."

Only Balthier could look so casual standing there, still naked. For a second, I had the instinct to cover myself, but that faded as quick as it came. Our clothes were still strewn around the room, and there were no more barriers between us. A smile dawned on me as I got up and made my way, noticing that the mere act of walking towards him had his... attention already. Which made me feel very powerful until my legs nearly gave out under me.

Rushing to me, my now not only partner but lover helped steady myself, a genuine concerned look adorning his features.

"I hope I didn't go too fast.. please forgive me if you weren't ready, I just-"

I used that chance to silence him with a kiss, paying him back for yesterday. While I forgot to plan it, I was very, very glad we went all thew way. Using his distraction, I spun him around and threw him on the bed, letting him land bouncily on his back as I strode towards him with a predatory look.

"It is alright, my lover. _I_ shall take it from here..."

"Dear gods... what have I unleashed..." Balthier mused, smiling at me with warm eyes.

* * *

So.. this is actually my first fanfic I've ever written, back when I was 15 or so. I felt like going back, giving it a once over, and publishing it! BalFran is definitely my favorite pairing in FF XII. I've been getting back into the swing of writing, so more things may follow. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review, it helps a lot ^^ 

Cover image is by the amazing Ashley Cope on DeviantArt.

Ciao!


End file.
